


[podfic] Plans

by anathema64 (mmmfelicious)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk!Kris, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmfelicious/pseuds/anathema64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris had plans, really. He just doesn’t know what happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first podfic, done a few months back because someone actually requested it, so bear that in mind. I'm adding it here to keep all my podfics archived in one place. 
> 
> Inspired by my own fic [Plans](http://mmmfelicious.livejournal.com/15459.html).

**Length:** 00:07:34  
 **Download here:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?156jrxfxu9c4xow) // [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?6jv36q56sau2jm6)


End file.
